Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-326755 (Patent Document 1) discloses a trench gate type MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) employing a silicon carbide substrate. According to this publication, the thickness of a gate thermal oxidation film at the bottom surface of the trench is more than the thickness of the gate thermal oxidation film at the side surface of the trench.